Christmas Wishes
by Katrina S. Forest
Summary: Mini-sequal to "A Story Retold." All Yui wants for the holidays is to see her daughter again. Can Miaka make her best friend's dream come true? If you haven't read the 1st story, you can still enjoy this fic, but make sure to read the "Info to Know" first
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: The story picks up shortly after the end of my last fanfic, "A   
Story Retold." If you haven't read "A Story Retold," you can still   
enjoy this one-shot fic, but make sure you read the info below first.   
(Warning: contains spoilers from the first story.)  
  
Info to know: Yuiren is Yui's daughter. Like Tamahome, she has two   
selves, one who was born in the Universe of the Four Gods and one in   
the real world who has yet to be born. When Yui and Miaka left the   
book, Yui and her daughter had to be separated. Even though Yui knows   
she will see Yuiren again, she became very attached to her child   
while in the book and found it hard to leave her. Now all Yui wants   
for the holidays is to see her daughter again. Can Miaka make her   
best friend's dream come true? When you make your wish on a Christmas   
star, anything is possible.  
  
----------------------------------------  
Christmas Wishes: Chapter 1  
By Katrina Kadabra  
  
Yui walked quietly through the ever-rushing corridors. Those rows of   
bustle and busyness known only as the city shopping mall during the   
last week before Christmas. There were so many children around the   
mall this time of year. Their innocent laughter echoed down the   
hallway from every store and right into Yui's ears and heart. The   
girl let out a longing sigh. After she had left the book, she had   
tried so hard to go back to her life the way it was before everything   
happened. But how could she just forget...?  
  
"Mama!" Yui heard a small girl's voice call from behind her and she   
stopped in her tracks. Yuiren... she thought. No, it couldn't be. And   
of course it wasn't. A little girl ran around Yui's legs and into the   
waiting arms of her mother, a tall woman with curly black hair.   
  
"There I go again," Yui thought to herself. "When will I get it   
through my head? Yuiren's not coming back. No matter how much I wish   
for it."  
  
"Hey Yui!" rang out a familiar voice above the murmur of the passing   
crowd. Yui smiled. She knew that friendly and energetic call   
anywhere. Miaka.   
  
"Yui!" The girl turned around to see Miaka rushing up with two big   
department store bags adorned with green and red print clutched in   
her arms.   
  
"I got all my shopping done for my mom, my dad, and even Keisuke,"   
she announced proudly. "How about you, Yui? Did you find something   
for everyone on your list?"   
  
Yui shook her head.   
  
"No. I still need something for Tetsuya. But I got a tie for my dad   
and a purse for my mom in that last store." Yui pointed to the   
clothing and gifts shop she had just come out of. "Even though my   
parents aren't going to be around for Christmas this year..." she   
added sadly.   
  
"What!" Miaka exclaimed, almost dropping her bags. "Yui, are you   
serious? Your folks are leaving you all alone on Christmas?"  
  
"I won't be all alone, Tetsuya's coming over," Yui said. "And they   
can't really help it. They had a business trip to go on. Trust me,   
they did everything in their power to avoid leaving on the holiday.   
But there was that big snowstorm a few days ago, so their meeting got   
postponed. I think they feel really lousy about it. My mom was almost   
in tears when she left."  
  
"So you're not upset at all?" Miaka asked. Yui shook her head. Miaka   
sighed and re-gathered her stuff as the two girls headed towards the   
exit.   
  
"Well, if that's not what's bothering you, then what is?" Miaka   
wanted to know.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yui, we've been best friends since kindergarten. I can tell when   
something's up. And for the past week you've been so sad, like   
something terrible happened and you're not telling me."  
  
"Nothing happened," said Yui. "Really. It's just this time of year...   
it, well... it makes me think of things, that's all."  
  
"You still miss Yuiren, don't you?" Miaka asked.   
  
Yui gasped. Miaka always seemed so spaced out, yet often she was very   
insightful, often seeing into parts of Yui's heart that the girl   
herself wasn't even aware of.   
  
"Yes, I do miss her. I can't help it. Every time I see a mother and   
her child, I think of her."  
  
"You will see her again," said Miaka, trying her best to cheer Yui   
up. The blonde-haired girl nodded.   
  
"Yes, I know that. But I still wonder if she's doing okay, you know?   
Just a moment to see her again and know she's doing alright. That   
would be enough for me. That's what I would want for Christmas." The   
girls finally reached the exit and headed outside towards the bus   
stop. The sky was just starting to darken and a couple lonely snow   
flurries were drifting gently to the ground.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Miaka thought all night about what Yui had said. She couldn't help   
it. Of course, it only made sense that Yui missed her daughter. Miaka   
couldn't even dream of what her world would be like if Tamahome   
really had left her, if he had not been reborn as Taka. But Yuiren   
was going to be reborn too. Just... not yet. And in the meantime, it   
was making Yui terribly lonely. Miaka hated to see her best friend so   
sad.   
  
"If only there were some way..." Miaka mused. "Some way for Yuiren to   
visit Yui for Christmas. Just for one day." She looked out her window   
into the frigid night. The snow was falling silently on the ground,   
yet one star was still peering out through a hole in the clouds. Its   
brilliant flicker shone in the sky like a diamond lost in the sea. "I   
wish..." Miaka whispered. "I wish with all my heart and strength that   
somehow, someway, Yui can be with Yuiren again this Christmas."  
  
As she sat stared, the sky answered back to her with a soft moan of   
the wind. Satisfied, Miaka crawled under her bedcovers and drifted   
off to sleep.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Classes let out early the next day for the winter break. Students   
rushed madly down the steps of the old building, some tripping and   
sliding on patches of ice along the way. In the center of it all Yui   
walked quietly clutching her schoolbag to her side as her best friend   
walk alongside her.  
  
"Listen, Yui," Miaka said. "I was thinking, why don't you come over   
to our house for Christmas this year?" Yui looked up perplexed.   
  
"Miaka, are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure!" Miaka answered with a smile. "I asked my mom about   
it this morning, and she thought it would be a great idea. Tetsuya   
can come too. He and Keisuke are such good friends anyway." Yui still   
seemed a bit hesitant so Miaka added, "Come on Yui. No one should be   
alone on Christmas."  
  
"Okay," said Yui as she at last relented. "I guess I can't argue with   
you. Just let me stop by my house and pick up some clothes and stuff,   
okay?"  
  
"Yah!" shouted Miaka, jumping into the air like a little   
cheerleader. "Oh, thanks Yui! It'll be great, I promise! The best   
Christmas you've ever had."  
  
Yui nodded a bit with a smile at Miaka childish joy. It would   
definitely be more enjoyable to spend the time with Miaka's family.   
But the best Christmas she ever had? It was hard to comprehend that   
with both her parents and Yuiren so far away from her. But Miaka   
always worked so hard to cheer Yui up. She felt somewhat guilty and   
not responding more kindly to it.   
  
The girls soon arrived at Yui's house. As they approached the front   
porch, Yui went over in her mind everything she thought she would   
need for her stay. Sleeping bag, clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush,   
extra shoes... should she bring snacks with her? Yui was so locked in   
her thoughts that as she turned the doorknob, she hardly noticed the   
person standing behind the door waiting for her. A small girl with   
light brown hair done up in two pigtails with bright purple ribbon.   
  
"Hello!" the small child exclaimed. Yui and Miaka both jumped back in   
shock, each one falling backwards into the snow. Yui abruptly sat up   
to stare in disbelief. The little girl looked back her with a large   
smile and expressive blue eyes.   
  
"Y-yuiren?" Yui gasped out. The girl held up a peace sign.  
  
"Yup," she answered. "Merry Christmas, Mama!"  
----------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.   
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: The story picks up shortly after the end of my last fanfic, "A   
Story Retold. If you haven't read "A Story Retold," you can still   
enjoy this one-shot fic, but make sure you read the info below first.   
(Warning: contains spoilers from the first story.)   
  
Info to know: Yuiren is Yui's daughter. Like Tamahome, she has two   
selves, one who was born in the Universe of the Four Gods and one in   
the real world who has yet to be born. When Yui and Miaka left the   
book, Yui and her daughter had to be separated. Even though Yui knows   
she will see Yuiren again, she became very attached to her child   
while in the book and found it hard to leave her. Now all Yui wants   
for the holidays is to see her daughter again. Can Miaka make her   
best friend's dream come true? When you make your wish on a Christmas   
star, anything is possible.  
  
----------------------------------------  
Christmas Wishes: Chapter 2  
By Katrina Kadabra   
  
  
"Yuiren..." Yui gasped. She had to dreaming. Either that or her mind   
was playing a very nasty trick on her. Yui thought of pinching   
herself just to see if she was awake or not, but somehow she couldn't   
get her body to move. Meanwhile the little girl standing in the   
doorway ran up and threw her arms around her astounded mother.   
Slowly, Yui brought her hands around the child's small body. She was   
warm, full of energy and life, just as the day Yui had left. This was   
no dream. Yuiren was here with her again.   
  
"Yuiren," she repeated, this time with a tear in her eye. "Yuiren,   
you're back! Oh geez, did I ever miss you! I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too, Mama," Yuiren answered, returning the   
gesture. "Merry Christmas!" She reached into her pocket and drew   
forth a small bundle. "I brought you a present," she said. Yui   
watched with anticipation as Yuiren unveiled a little bag of herbs   
and dried flowers, tied together with a thin purple ribbon. "It makes   
the house smell nice," she explained. "Gyokuran taught me how to make   
it."  
  
"Thank you, Yuiren, it's lovely," Yui replied, taking the gift. "But   
we need to get you inside, you'll catch a chill out here."  
  
Yui positioned the little girl on her hip and walked into the house   
with Miaka following behind.   
  
As soon as they were inside, Yui sat Yuiren down on the couch and   
went rummaging through the closest trying to find some of her old   
snow clothes for Yuiren to wear.  
  
"So," said Miaka, sitting down next to the little girl, who was   
busily kicking at the air. "How did you get back here anyway, Yuiren?"  
  
"I brought a letter," Yuiren replied, reaching into her sleeve and   
holding out a folded paper for the girls to see.  
  
"Really? Let's read it!" Miaka exclaimed, eagerly grabbing the letter   
before Yui had a chance to react. But the moment Miaka unfolded the   
piece of paper, a large sweatdrop formed on her head. She sighed and   
handed the letter over to Yui.   
  
"It's in ancient Chinese again," she muttered. Yui giggled and   
proceeded to read over the letter. It took her a moment to decipher   
the words. Maybe she needed to brush up on her Chinese a bit more.   
  
"Well, what's it say?" Miaka asked anxiously.  
  
"It's from Taishukan," Yui replied. "Priestess of Suzaku... I hear   
you have this Christmas holiday in your world, something about   
that 'special time of year you spend doing things for the good of   
others?' Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can squeeze your   
little festive wish into my schedule. Here's how it works: the   
priestess of Seiryu's daughter has come to your world, but only for   
one day. At midnight tomorrow night she will return to the world of   
the book. Enjoy your time together. Taishukan." Yui glanced at the   
end of the page. "P.S," she added. "If Taka has anything to say about   
my face, tell him he can jump in a lake."  
  
Miaka sweatdropped as Yui handed the letter to her and turned her   
attention back towards Yuiren. "Here, try this on," Yui said, holding   
up a small winter jacket with a picture of a snowflake embroidered on   
it. "It was my favorite when I was little."  
  
While Yui slipped the coat onto Yuiren, Miaka scanned the letter   
again as she began pondering over all the possibilities. "This is   
great!" she said. "Yui, this is your chance to do everything with   
Yuiren you've wanted to do for Christmas. We can go watch a holiday   
parade, make hot cocoa, build a snowman, see Santa Claus..."  
  
"Miaka, do you want to exhaust the poor girl before she even gets to   
tomorrow?" Yui asked. "Sheesh!" She pulled up the zipper on Yuiren's   
jacket and gently wrapped a scarf over her neck and chin. When she   
was finished, Yui sat back and looked her daughter over carefully. "I   
think that'll work just fine," she said.   
  
"Oo peple hav fummy cwoves," Yuiren muttered through the knitting.  
  
"Huh?" Yui asked, pulling the scarf away from Yuiren's mouth.  
  
"I said, you people have funny clothes," Yuiren repeated with a smile.  
  
"Okay, okay," Yui said with a laugh, tucking the scarf in to get a   
bit of breathing room. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The three girls walked outside, with Yuiren anxiously hitching a ride   
on Yui's shoulders. At Miaka's suggestion, they decided to head for   
the city park. In the center of the park was a small playground,   
surrounded by benches for parents to watch their children from. It   
was the perfect place for Yuiren to get to know this world, so Miaka   
said. From her description, the place sounded magical to Yuiren that   
when they finally arrived, the girl could barely get down from Yui's   
shoulders fast enough. The moment her eager little legs hit the   
ground, she took off running not quite sure which of the many   
fascinating toys she should try first.   
  
"Don't wander too far," Yui called out, though it was hard to tell if   
Yuiren actually heard her or not. The little girl was already much   
too busy making friends with the other children to worry about   
safety. Yui sighed and sat down on the bench. "She'll be fine," she   
said aloud. Miaka nodded and sat down next to her friend.   
  
"You know you do look very motherly when you're taking of her," said   
Miaka.   
  
"I would hope so," Yui answered with a laugh.   
  
"No, Yui, I'm serious," Miaka said. "When you and her are together,   
it just seems so natural... it's obvious how much you care about each   
other."  
  
"Oh," Yui replied, not quite sure how to take Miaka's comment. "Well,   
thank you," she finally said, smiling.   
  
Yuiren immediately ran over to a small group of children already   
involved in a game of tag. It didn't take long for the little girl to   
join their group and soon the new friends were laughing and running   
all over the playground.   
  
Miaka glanced over at her friend. Yui was smiling contently at the   
scene, ever watchful and filled with pride. Miaka felt herself moved   
to say something, though she wasn't quite sure what.  
  
"It's funny, isn't it?" Miaka finally asked.   
  
"What is?"   
  
"Just to think how rough Yuiren's life began, and now look at her.   
She's just like a normal little girl, out there playing and making   
friends. She's really happy." Yui nodded.   
  
"She's so much stronger than I ever was. She's the one who gave me   
some reason to live after... after that happened."  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Miaka stuttered out, as she hung her head shamefully.   
This wasn't the way the conversation was meant to go. "I didn't mean   
to bring up the past..."   
  
But Yui shook her head. "It's okay, Miaka. I've moved ahead with my   
life. I know when Yuiren is born in this time, it will be into a   
family with a father who loves and cares for her. But in the   
meantime, I'm glad for the privilege I have to call her my daughter."  
  
"Wow..." said Miaka with eye wide as saucers. "You sound so... adult!   
I didn't know you said such deep things!"  
  
"That's what I get for being a genius," Yui bragged with a playful   
toss of her hair.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing here?" called a voice. Miaka and Yui   
turned around to see Rei and Hikaru, two of their friends from school   
walking up to them.  
  
"I didn't expect you two workaholics to be out here in the park, of   
all places," Rei said.   
  
"Well, it was such a nice day, why waste it inside?" Yui asked. Then   
she remembered. "Oh, there's someone I want you to meet. Yuiren!" Yui   
called out onto the playground. As long as her daughter had come into   
this world, Yui was not about to miss an opportunity to show her to   
everyone. "Yuiren, come here!" The little girl looked up happily from   
her play and came running up.  
  
"Coming, Mama!" she called out happily.  
  
"Mama?" Rei repeated. The two girls looked at Yui like her head was   
about to explode, and Yui wouldn't have been surprised if it did.   
Vanishing from reality for a few days she could explain, but this?   
Luckily she didn't need to explain it, for as Yuiren ran up and   
grasped her mother's legs, Rei's face broke into a smile.  
  
"She thinks you're her mother! Oh, that's so cute!"  
  
"Uh... yeah," Yui answered with a nervous nod. It was a decent   
excuse. And if that's what they wanted to think, let them.  
  
"So how IS she related to you?" Hikaru wanted to know.  
  
"My uh... little cousin?" Yui suggested.   
  
"Adorable!" Hikaru replied. She bent down and patted Yuiren on the   
head. "So you're name's Yuiren? That's so cute! Where did you get a   
name like that?"  
  
"My mama gave it to me," Yuiren answered matter-of-factly.   
  
"How precious!" she said, patting the girl on the head again. "Well,"   
she said, turning back to Yui and Miaka. "We need to get going. See   
you two later!" The two girls waved their good-byes and left. As soon   
as they were out of sight, Yui breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sheesh, I thought we were in big trouble there," she said. She   
picked up Yuiren and boosted her onto her shoulders. "Um, Yuiren?"   
she asked.   
  
"Yes, Mama?"  
  
"It um... it might not be the best idea if you call me mama when   
you're in this world."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because... because well... it's just considered rather unusual for   
an unmarried sixteen-year-old to have children in this time, that's   
all."  
  
"Oh," said Yuiren with a look of disappointment buried in her   
eyes. "What should I call you then?"  
  
"You can call me Yui," her mother suggested. But the little girl only   
put her arms around Yui's neck and muttered,   
  
"I like Mama more."  
  
"Okay," said Yui smiling. "Mama it is then. I like being called that   
too." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.   
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: The story picks up shortly after the end of my last fanfic, "A   
Story Retold. If you haven't read "A Story Retold," you can still   
enjoy this one-shot fic, but make sure you read the info below first.   
(Warning: contains spoilers from the first story.)   
  
Info to know: Yuiren is Yui's daughter. Like Tamahome, she has two   
selves, one who was born in the Universe of the Four Gods and one in   
the real world who has yet to be born. When Yui and Miaka left the   
book, Yui and her daughter had to be separated. Even though Yui knows   
she will see Yuiren again, she became very attached to her child   
while in the book and found it hard to leave her. Now all Yui wants   
for the holidays is to see her daughter again. Can Miaka make her   
best friend's dream come true? When you make your wish on a Christmas   
star, anything is possible.   
  
----------------------------------------  
Christmas Wishes: Chapter 3  
By Katrina Kadabra   
  
Yui was awoken somewhat roughly the next morning by Miaka shaking her   
violently.  
  
"Yui! Yui! Come on! Get up!" she said. "It's already quarter after   
seven! You want to waste the whole day in bed?!"  
  
Yui sat up and tried to rub the drowsiness out of her eyes. Only   
quarter after seven. And what was Miaka babbling on about now?  
  
"Come ON!" Miaka said again, this time yanking the warm blanket right   
off Yui's body. "It's Christmas Eve already! We've got to go to the   
mall, bake cookies, ect, ect…"  
  
"Oh right," said Yui, finally standing up. She had almost forgotten.   
Everything they wanted to do today with Yuiren. And only until   
tonight to do it. Yui's mind raced as she quickly rummaged through   
her clothes to find something to wear. How were they ever going to do   
everything, she wondered. Yui shrugged her shoulders and sighed. It   
was Christmas, and here she was so uptight. They would have to just   
do what they could. The point was, she had the time with Yuiren, and   
she wasn't going to waste it.   
  
"Yuiren," Yui said aloud. The name brought other thoughts to her   
head. "Miaka, you didn't wake her up already did you?"  
  
"Sure I did, why?" Miaka asked. But before she had the chance to   
reply, Yui's daughter suddenly burst into the room, already dressed   
and ready to leave.  
  
"Mama, are you awake now?" she said, jumping up and down. "Come on!   
Come on! It's Christmas! Miaka says you've got all this stuff to show   
me!"  
  
"That's why," said Yui. She went over and patted Yuiren on the   
head. "I've got to get dressed right now, but Miaka will play with   
you until I'm ready."  
  
"I'll do what?" Miaka asked.   
  
"Oh, yah!" said Yuiren. She ran over and grabbed Miaka by the wrist,   
pulling as hard as she could towards the door. "Come on, Miaka! Come   
on!"  
  
Miaka nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Yui had   
to laugh to herself at the scene. Yuiren could sure be a handful, but   
she was a joy. Yui's thoughts drifted over all the past events. To   
think she would ever find herself in this position of being a parent,   
Yui would have scoffed at the idea a year ago. Now she guarded Yuiren   
as if it was second nature to her, and the thought of living of life   
without this little girl seemed empty.   
  
Miaka's mother had been kind enough to let Yuiren stay the night   
along with Yui. Tetsuya still had work, so he would be coming along   
late tonight, so he said. Yui sighed and hurriedly threw off her   
pajamas. She had to get going. Yuiren would not wait long.   
  
Miaka and Yui decided to visit the mall first, by way of the city   
bus. Like Tamahome when he had first arrived out of the book, Yuiren   
was totally fascinated by this machine that seemed to move so quickly   
and yet without any animal power at all. Yuiren stared spellbound out   
the window; she just couldn't keep her eyes moving fast enough.   
  
"Your world... it's so amazing!" she gasped. Yui smiled and placed   
her hand on Yuiren's shoulders.   
  
"That's just because you're here," she said.   
  
When they arrived at the mall, Miaka quickly dragged Yui and Yuiren   
towards the center where Santa Claus was waiting to greet all the   
children here on the last day before Christmas.  
  
"Come on! Let's go see Santa Claus!" said Miaka. Yui looked   
distastefully over at the line. It was atrocious to say the least.   
  
"Miaka, there's got to be like a hundred people in a line," she   
objected. "We'll be waiting all day."  
  
"You're not going to miss the one chance you have to take your   
daughter to see Santa, are you?" Miaka asked.   
  
"Well, I, uh..." Yui tried to argue, but she wasn't doing a very good   
job. Yuiren tugged on her mother's coat.  
  
"Who's Santa?" she asked. Miaka looked at Yuiren like the girl had   
gone insane.   
  
"Only the coolest person ever!" she exclaimed. "You've just GOT to   
meet him!"  
  
"Miaka, people are staring," Yui muttered, nudging Miaka in the side   
with her elbow. Miaka looked around her to find several of the   
shoppers had stopped to gaze at the girl whose booming voice was now   
echoing down the halls. Miaka sweatdropped. "Sorry."  
  
Yui only laughed in response. "Silly Miaka. I think you're the one   
who wants to see Santa Claus." Miaka's sweatdropped grew larger and   
she kicked childishly at the floor. "Alright, let's get into line   
then," Yui said. Miaka's eyes lit up.  
  
"You hear that, Yuiren?" she said, boosting the child onto her   
shoulders. "We're going to see Santa."  
  
Yuiren waited unusually impatiently in line. Many of the other   
children her age were either whining that their legs hurt or they   
couldn't see, or something else. It was mostly the older ones who had   
complaints. The younger ones simply watching in wonder and   
enchantment at this thing called Christmas. Their eyes could not be   
deterred from the glistening stage at the front of the line.   
  
As the trio waited, a few mall employees dressed appropriately as   
Santa's Christmas elves walked through the crowd, trying to stir some   
interest and excitement in the kids.   
  
"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!" they shouted, patting the small   
children on the head as they went by. Their outfits were elaborately   
decorated with tinsel and jingle bells, not to mention the pointy   
ears and red make-up smeared all over the nose.   
  
"Sheesh, I'm glad I don't have to do an embarrassing job like that,"   
Yui said.   
  
"I think it would be fun!" Miaka replied. As one of the elves   
approached, Yui noticed he looked strangely familiar. Though it was   
hard to tell when this guy wasn't wearing his sunglasses.  
  
"Tetsuya?!" Yui exclaimed. At the sound of his girlfriend calling his   
name, Tetsuya quickly turned around.  
  
"Yui?" he asked. He pushed through the crowd a bit and made his way   
over to her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Could ask you the same thing," Yui said, smiling as she looked over   
his outfit.   
  
"Hey, I'm bringing Christmas cheer to all the little tykes out   
there," Tetsuya said very diplomatically. "It is my sworn duty as one   
of Santa's little helpers." Yui giggled. "Merry Christmas to you   
too," Tetsuya said. He looked over at the small child in Miaka's   
arms. "Hey, who's the kid?" he asked.   
  
"That's Yuiren," Yui said. "My, um, close relative."  
  
"She's cute," said Tetsuya, tickling Yuiren under the chin. Yuiren   
laughed and pushed his hand away. "So you guys waiting in line to see   
Santa?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," Yui sighed. "And from the looks of the line, I'd say we'll be   
waiting for quite some time."  
  
"Well..." said Tetsuya, looking over his mittened fingers in a   
business-like fashion. "If you ask me really nicely, I might just be   
able to get you in."  
  
"Really?" Miaka asked excitedly.   
  
"See, Santa's got lunch break from twelve to one. But he's usually   
back here by 12:45. If you get here a few minutes before that, there   
should be almost no line."  
  
"Really?" Miaka asked again.   
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Thanks so much, Tetsuya!" Yui said, reaching her arms around him and   
squeezing tight. "You're the best!" She turned to her daughter. "Come   
on, Yuiren, we're going to do a little bit of shopping first."  
  
"Okay," Miaka lifted Yuiren on her shoulders and the small child   
walked over and took her mother's hand, or at least her fingers.  
  
"We'll see you later, Tetsuya!" Yui said. "Bye!"  
  
After a couple hours of Christmas shopping, and introducing Yuiren to   
the phenomena known as fast food restaurants, the trio returned to   
Santa's place. As Tetsuya had predicted, the line was almost gone,   
and they had only to wait a few minutes before Yuiren was finally   
allowed to step up to meet this large jolly man everyone had been   
talking about. Despite her excitement earlier, when Yuiren finally   
came face-to-face with the man in bring red suit, she suddenly turned   
her head and buried it in Yui's clothing.  
  
"Yuiren," said Yui, kneeling down. "Come on, there's no reason to be   
scared. Santa's very nice."  
  
Santa Claus was very warm and welcoming to the shy little newcomer.   
He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.   
  
"For you," he said, holding it out. Yuiren curiously peered out to   
look at the object. It was a small red and white striped cane. Not   
quite sure what to make of the gift, she grasped the end of it and   
gazed up.  
  
"Do you want to come sit on Santa's lap?" the man asked. Yuiren   
tightened her grip on the candy cane. He seemed nice enough to her.   
  
"I'm right here," Yui said. "It's okay." Yuiren nodded and finally   
allowed Santa to pick her up and sit her down on his lap.  
  
"Have you been a good girl this year?" he asked her. Yuiren shrugged   
her shoulders and looked back at her mother to see if she had the   
answer. Yui smiled and nodded so Yuiren turned back to Santa and   
nodded as well.  
  
"I'm sure you have been wonderful," Santa said. "What would you like   
Santa to bring you for Christmas, little girl?"  
  
"But you already gave me something," Yuiren replied, showing the   
candy cane in her hand. Yui giggled.  
  
"Well," Santa stuttered, not quite sure what to make of that. "Would   
you like something else for Christmas? What if you could have   
anything you want?"   
  
"Anything I want?" Yuiren asked, her eyes grew wide with disbelief.   
She thought long and hard for a few moments before finally   
answering, "I want Mama to be happy."   
  
Yui gasped. The photographer took the opportunity to snap a picture   
of Yuiren on Santa's lap. But Yui was not thinking about photographs.   
If Yuiren could have any one wish, she wanted her mother to be happy.   
What did it mean?  
  
"I'm sure she's already very happy with such a sweet girl as you,"   
Santa replied, handing Yuiren back to her mother. "Merry Christmas!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.   
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: The story picks up shortly after the end of my last fanfic, "A   
Story Retold. If you haven't read "A Story Retold," you can still   
enjoy this one-shot fic, but make sure you read the info below first.   
(Warning: contains spoilers from the first story.)   
  
Info to know: Yuiren is Yui's daughter. Like Tamahome, she has two   
selves, one who was born in the Universe of the Four Gods and one in   
the real world who has yet to be born. When Yui and Miaka left the   
book, Yui and her daughter had to be separated. Even though Yui knows   
she will see Yuiren again, she became very attached to her child   
while in the book and found it hard to leave her. Now all Yui wants   
for the holidays is to see her daughter again. Can Miaka make her   
best friend's dream come true? When you make your wish on a Christmas   
star, anything is possible.   
  
----------------------------------------  
Christmas Wishes: Chapter 4  
By Katrina Kadabra   
  
After their encounter with Santa Claus, Miaka was anxious to take   
Yuiren around the mall some more. Unfortunately, the little girl   
didn't seem as anxious as she was. As they walked along past the   
various stores, Yuiren began rubbing her eyes a bit and yawned.   
  
"Hey, Miaka," said Yui. "I think maybe we should head back. Yuiren's   
getting a little tired."  
  
"Aw..." said Miaka with a disappointed look to her eyes.   
  
"Come on," said Yui, taking both their hands.   
  
The bus to get back to Miaka's house was bit delayed, due to the   
amount of snow that had begun to fall. But Miaka wasn't about to let   
precious Christmas eve bonding time go to waste. As soon as they   
arrived back at the house, Miaka quickly rummaged through the pots   
and pans.   
  
"What are you doing?" Yui wanted to know.  
  
"Making Christmas cookies, of course," Miaka replied. "Come and help   
me, Yui."   
  
"Coming," Yui sighed. Miaka baking Christmas cookies. This could   
prove to be interesting.   
  
A few hours and several lost bags of sugar, flour, and milk later,   
the house was filled with the sweet aroma of gingersnaps,   
snickerdoodles, and every other cookie recipe the two girls had   
managed to scrounge up. Miaka had sampled at least two of every   
type, "just to make sure they were okay and all." Yuiren delighted in   
helping pour the ingredients in, but after everything was mixed and   
ready to bake, her sleepiness had gotten the better of her and she   
went into Yui's room to have a nap.   
  
It was now late afternoon. Miaka was trying to salvage the last, and   
rather burnt, batch of cookies, while Yuiren was still in her room,   
so Yui supposed she would take the time to do a little light reading.   
She had a new mystery novel she had picked up at the mall that looked   
more or less interesting.  
  
"I wonder where Tetsuya is…?" Yui asked. "I thought he'd be here by   
now." She sighed at and sat down to begin reading. As if on cue, the   
phone started ringing.   
  
"Hey, Yui, could you...?" Miaka started to ask.   
  
"I've got it," Yui replied, her hand already on the   
receiver. "Hello?" she asked.   
  
"Hey, Yui!" called a friendly voice on the other line. "How's it   
going?"  
  
"Tetsuya?" Yui asked. "Where are you?"  
  
"Still at the mall," Tetsuya replied. "Listen, I gotta cover some   
other guy's shift tonight so I won't be over until late, maybe not   
until tomorrow. Is that okay?"   
  
"Yes, that's fine," Yui replied. "You just be careful. It's been   
snowing since Miaka and I got back."  
  
"Snow is nothing for a Christmas elf!" Tetsuya replied loudly, to   
which Yui couldn't help but giggle. "Anyway," Tetsuya   
continued. "I'll see you as soon as I can. Take care, okay?"  
  
"You too. Good-bye," Yui sighed as she hung up the phone. It was   
going to be a quiet evening. She picked up her book and sat on the   
couch, feeling the warmth of the glowing fire on her skin. Just then,   
Yuiren wandered into the room wearing the new pair of pajamas that   
Miaka and Yui had picked out for her at the mall. In her arms she   
held a doll that Yui had been fond of when she was younger. If Yui's   
memory served her correctly, Miaka had given that doll to her as a   
birthday gift one year.  
  
"Watcha doing?" Yuiren asked.   
  
"Reading," Yui replied.   
  
"Oh," Yuiren said. There was a long pause. "Will you read something   
to me?" she finally asked.   
  
Yui looked up surprised. "Well, of course, I will. Hang on a minute."   
She went to glean through the bookshelves; Miaka had to have at least   
one age-appropriate piece of reading material here, right? There was   
one thinner book with a colorful hardback cover. That looked   
promising. Yui pulled it out and read the title. The First Christmas.   
Perfect.   
  
"Here you go," said Yui, sitting down on the couch, as Yuiren climbed   
onto her lap. "I think this will be just right."   
  
As Yuiren made herself comfortable, Yui opened the book and read the   
cover page aloud, "This is the story of the first Christmas." The   
characters in the illustrations were simple, drawn with basic shapes   
and colors. The first page showed a girl standing next to an angel.  
  
"It started when an angel came to visit a girl named Mary," Yui   
read. "The angel told Mary that she was going to have a baby boy   
named Jesus, who was going to be the Savior of the world."  
  
"Did Mary ever see an angel before?" Yuiren wanted to know.  
  
"No, I'm pretty positive she didn't," Yui replied as she turned the   
page. Yuiren thought deeply for a moment.   
  
"Did Mary ever have a baby before?" she asked.  
  
"No," Yui answered with a smile and a shake of her head. "She wasn't   
even married yet. She was going to marry a man named Joseph. See   
here?" Yui pointed to the illustration in the book now showing a man   
next to the girl and continued reading,   
  
"Mary and her husband Joseph traveled to Bethlehem. And while they   
were there, it came time for the baby to be born. But Mary and Joseph   
had to stay in a stable, because there was no room at the inn."  
  
Yuiren clutched the doll in her arms tighter. "That's so sad," she   
said. "I bet Mary was really scared, huh?"  
  
Yui nodded. "Yes," she said quietly. "Yes, I guess she was." She   
slowly turned the next page as Yuiren watched ever intently. The   
girl's questions touched something deep inside of Yui, something she   
couldn't quite explain. Gently she passed her fingers over the   
illustration on the page, the classic nativity scene of the virgin   
mother, her husband, and the newborn Christ. Odd as it was, Yui   
couldn't help but wonder. What was it really like to be there, in   
that scene? Mary was a young girl in a strange place, ready to give   
birth to a baby that was not only completely unexpected, but also the   
world's Savior. No pressure there. Yui thought back to when Yuiren   
was born. What a shock that was. Yui remembered yelling at Toki how   
she wasn't ready. How she couldn't handle it. And yet look at how   
everything had turned out. The past was unimportant. The present was   
so much more than Yui could have ever hoped for.  
  
"No, I'm sure Mary was scared," Yui said. "Anybody would be about   
something like that. But I think she was also very happy."  
  
"Happy?" Yuiren asked.   
  
"Well, sure," Yui replied. "She loved the baby Jesus very much. And   
she knew that God had a plan for her, even if she didn't understand   
everything at the time. I think looking back on it, that night was   
probably the happiest in her life." Yui continued reading the text on   
the page,  
  
"After the baby was born, Mary and Joseph were visited by three wise   
men and also some shepherds. The shepherds had been told where to go   
by an angel. They were told that the baby Jesus had been born, and   
they wanted to come and worship him. And together everyone celebrated   
the first Christmas." Yui shut the book and looked lovingly over at   
her daughter. Yuiren was sleepily rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Come on," said Yui. "Let's get you into bed."  
  
"Okay," Yuiren agreed, slipping on Yui's lap. "Mama?" she asked.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you sleep next to me?"  
  
Yui smiled. "Of course I will."  
  
Yuiren waited patiently while Yui slipped into her nightclothes. It   
was strange, Yui thought. The whole day she and Miaka had been so   
involved in doing as much as they could as fast as they could. Yet   
those peaceful moments Yui spent reading to her daughter and   
pondering what a privilege it was the spend the time with her; they   
were probably the most meaningful of all.   
  
Yui slowly pushed open the door to her room. The bedroom was dark   
except for a soft light emitted from the reflection of the moon on   
the white snow. Yui got under the blankets, and her daughter quickly   
scurried in after her. Once Yui was settled, the girl pulled herself   
into a little ball, pressing her face against Yui's chest and   
gripping her pajamas tightly.   
  
"I love you, Mama," she said softly as she closed her eyes.   
  
"I love you too," Yui replied. "You're so precious to me. You know   
that right?" Yuiren nodded; she was just about asleep.   
The night was quiet, a few snowflakes had begun to re-coat the ground.   
"Merry Christmas, Yuiren," Yui whispered before finally drifting off to   
sleep.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, believe or not, there is one chapter to go,   
kind of the aftermath chapter. I'll try to have it up by tomorrow. I   
hope everyone enjoyed reading the story and Merry Christmas to you   
all! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. The original story and   
characters belong to Yu Watase. Any characters that did not appear in   
the original story are my own creation.   
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: The story picks up shortly after the end of my last fanfic, "A   
Story Retold. If you haven't read "A Story Retold," you can still   
enjoy this one-shot fic, but make sure you read the info below first.   
(Warning: contains spoilers from the first story.)   
  
Info to know: Yuiren is Yui's daughter. Like Tamahome, she has two   
selves, one who was born in the Universe of the Four Gods and one in   
the real world who has yet to be born. When Yui and Miaka left the   
book, Yui and her daughter had to be separated. Even though Yui knows   
she will see Yuiren again, she became very attached to her child   
while in the book and found it hard to leave her. Now all Yui wants   
for the holidays is to see her daughter again. Can Miaka make her   
best friend's dream come true? When you make your wish on a Christmas   
star, anything is possible.   
  
----------------------------------------  
Christmas Wishes: Chapter 5  
By Katrina Kadabra   
  
Christmas morning brought a bright sunrise and peaceful winter   
breezes. Still not quite awake, Yui tightened her grip on the   
bedsheet. Then she remembered. Yuiren was not there. She had returned   
late last night, just as Taishukan said she would. And as grateful as   
Yui was for the time spent with her, she couldn't help but have a sad   
and sinking feeling in her heart. Here it was, Christmas Day, and she   
was alone.   
  
Yui at last relented and opened her eyes to greet the day. Only the   
day was not the first thing she saw. A pair of brown eyes and a   
friendly smile greeted her as she woke up. Yui almost jumped out of   
bed in shock.  
  
"Tetsuya!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Yui!" he said, throwing his arms around her and   
squeezing tightly. "Sorry I took so long. I came in late last night,   
but Miaka said you were asleep, so I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"Uh-huh," Yui nodded, blushing a bit and pulling the covers up to her   
chest. "Tetsuya... how long were you in my room?"  
  
"Just a minute," he said. "I thought I should let you sleep, but   
Miaka insisted that wanted to open the Christmas presents now, so she   
said I should wake you up..." He glanced back at her. "How long did   
you think I was in here?"  
  
"Nothing, I just..."  
  
But before Yui could answer, the door suddenly flew open, hitting   
Tetsuya hard on the head as it did. "Yui!" Miaka called as she peered   
into the room. "Oh, good, you're awake! Come on! Come on! It's   
Christmas! Time to open presents!" Miaka looked down at the   
floor. "Tetsuya, this is no time to take a nap," she informed him and   
hurried out of the room.   
  
While Tetsuya sat up rubbing his head, Yui slipped into her robe and   
slippers. "Let's go," she said, taking Tetsuya's arm. "We definitely   
don't want Miaka to be waiting."   
  
Tetsuya and Yui walked out to see the Christmas tree stocked with   
presents of all shapes and sizes beneath it. While her mother and   
Keisuke were sitting calmly, Miaka was bouncing up and down like a   
little kid waiting to open her gifts. The second Yui and Tetsuya were   
seated, Miaka reached underneath the tree, pulling out a armful of   
gifts.   
  
"Let's see..." she said, making her way around the room. "Keisuke,   
this one is yours, and this is Mom's..." She handed two of the gifts   
off to their respective owners. "This one is mine," she said   
gleefully, glancing at the next label. "And these two are for Yui and   
Tetsuya."  
  
Yui took her gift and looked it over. The package was a little heavy,   
and the wrapping job... well, it was a rather rough around the edges   
to say the least.   
  
"Uh, that one's from me," Tetsuya said, sweatdropping.  
  
Yui smiled and gently unwrapped the present. The paper revealed a   
blue box adorned with pictures of white snowflakes, still impossible   
to tell what the actual gift was. Using her fingernail, Yui broke the   
tape keeping the box shut and finally opened it up. Inside was a   
snowglobe.   
  
"Oh, Tetsuya!" she exclaimed, holding it up. The glass globe housed a   
figurine of an angel, holding up a star towards the sky. Yui shook   
the snowglobe gently and watching the white flakes circle   
around. "Tetsuya, it's beautiful!" she said, hugging him. "Thank you."  
  
"I thought it was you," Tetsuya answered, kicking sheepishly at the   
floor.  
  
"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Keisuke cheered. Tetsuya turned bright red, but   
Yui only leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Keisuke started   
hooting like some kind of hyperactive owl.   
  
"Yeah, now THAT's some Christmas cheer!"   
  
"Will you stop it!" Miaka said, bashing her brother in the   
arm. "Geez, guys are so immature!" She then went back to unwrapping   
her gifts. "Oh... this is that dress I picked out at the mall...   
awesome! Thanks!"  
  
While everyone made their way through the truckload of gifts, Yui   
came to one that for some reason had no label on it.  
  
"Who's this from?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, that," said Miaka. "That was from Yuiren. I wrapped it for her   
last night."  
  
"Oh," Yui answered sadly as she undid the wrapping. The gift was   
flat, and the unveiling of the paper showed it to be a crayon   
drawing, mounted on a piece of white cardboard. The drawing was of a   
young woman with short light brown hair and a smaller girl with the   
same hair, only done up in pigtails. On the paper, written somewhat   
childishly, were the words, "For Mama." It was Yuiren's gift to her   
mother.  
  
"It's lovely," Yui whispered, running her fingers over the paper.   
Then she felt something. There was some other object underneath the   
picture. Yui lifted it up to find the storybook she had read to   
Yuiren the night before: The First Christmas.   
  
"Miaka, isn't this yours?" she asked, holding the book up.   
  
"You keep it," said Miaka with a smile. "So this way you can read it   
every Christmas and remember. Maybe even someday you'll get to read   
it to Yuiren again." Yui was dumbfounded.   
  
"I don't know what to say..." she admitted, placing the book and   
drawing on the floor at her feet. "Thank you, Miaka. But I feel   
badly. I didn't get to give Yuiren a Christmas gift before she left."   
Miaka walked over to her friend.   
  
"You spent the time with her, that was all that she wanted," Miaka   
said. Yui thought over that for a moment. That's right, she   
remembered. Yuiren's Christmas wish was for her to be happy. It was   
not a time to sulk and worry about things that could have been. It   
was Christmas morning, a time to share with loved ones and friends.   
That's what mattered. With Tetsuya, and Miaka, and her family all   
with her, Yui found it hard to convince herself she was alone. Even   
harder when there was a knock on the door.   
  
"I'll get it," Miaka exclaimed, jumping up. "I'll bet it's Taka! He   
said he'd drop by this morning..." As Miaka hurdled over the piles of   
gifts and torn wrapping paper, she grabbed the door handle and pulled   
it open as hard and quickly as she could. Only it wasn't Taka waiting   
on the other side.   
  
"Uh, Yui..." Miaka said, trying to hide her disappointment under a   
little pout. "It's for you."   
  
"Me?" Yui questioned as she stood up to see who on earth could be   
visiting her now. She carefully made her way around the obstacle   
course on the floor, and when she finally reached the doorway, she   
could hardly believe her eyes.  
  
"Mom! Dad! You're back!" Yui exclaimed. Her two parents nodded and   
stepped into the house. Her mother greeted her with a warm embrace as   
her father patted her on the shoulders. "But I thought you two were   
gone for the holidays!" Yui said, almost in tears of joy as she held   
her mother tightly.   
  
"We talked it over with the staff," her mother said. "And the   
meeting's postponed until next week. None of us really wants to leave   
our families alone on Christmas."  
  
"Yeah," Yui agreed. "Thank you, Mom. Dad. You don't know how much it   
means for you guys to be here."  
  
"Speak for yourself..." Miaka muttered in disappointment. "Where on   
earth is Taka?" As if on cue, the doorbell rang again. Miaka glanced   
out the window.  
  
"Taka!" she yelled, this time not only throwing the door open but   
also taking a running leap out of it and right into Taka's arms.   
Unfortunately, Taka wasn't quite prepared for his girlfriend to   
coming flying out the door at him, so he somewhat lost his balance   
and fell backward into the snow. Miaka only laughed and smothered him   
with kisses and the two of them lay giggling in the cold white   
powder.   
  
"Taka, you're here! You're here! Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Miaka," Taka said as he sat up. "Now   
come on, let's get inside, shall we?"  
  
The gifts opened, everyone in the family sat down to hot cocoa in   
front of the warmth of the fireplace. Yui smiled as she sat snuggly   
between her boyfriend and her loving parents. Miaka and her love were   
cuddling closely, while Keisuke and his mother looked on. Yes, there   
were all family to Yui. She held each person so deeply treasured in   
heart. In her hands, Yui clutched the drawing and ornament, the one   
that "made the house smell nice," those gifts which Yuiren had made   
for her. And of course, the storybook. Even though it saddened Yui to   
be apart from her daughter, the girl felt a new calm inside of her.   
It wasn't like the first time Yuiren left. Somehow now, Yui felt the   
small girl's presence in her and in everyone she called family. This   
was Christmas the way it was meant to be spent, she told herself. And   
it was a most joyous day she would never forget.   
  
The End! 


End file.
